peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 August 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08-17 ; Comments *Start of show: "Always makes you feel better that sound, doesn't it? Of course it does. This is John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, this is..." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Zeke: 'T-500 (CD-Flat Tracker)' (Scooch Pooch) *Bill: 'Can You Imagine It (7")' *Freddie McKay: 'Scrub It (Compilation CD-Return To Umoja)' (Conqueror) *Light: 'Presence (7"-Turning)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Versus: 'Yeah You (7")' (Caroline) *Bassface Sasha: 'The Trumpet (12")' (Smokin' Drum) *Rome: 'She's A Black Belt (LP-Rome)' (Thrill Jockey) *Roc: 'Hey You Chick! (12")' (Virgin) *Hayden: 'You Were Loved (CD-Everything I Long For)' (Outpost Recordings) :(JP: 'I'm not by and large a religious, in fact I'm not a religious man at all: I'm rather opposed to it in most ways, but I'm rather tempted to become a pagan, I must admit, because earlier in the week I had to go and interview some people for a domestic programme who were pagans, and we went out and we sat in the woods, it was a lovely sunny day, and they lit a bonfire, and we sat there and they played music, and we drank a certain amount of beer, and just sat really, and I thought, well if this is religion, it's the kind of thing that I could get locked into fairly easily, I think. As is always the case, it was rather spoiled by the fact that people would come up to you and say, "Of course, I'm the regional director of the pagans," or whatever it happened to be. People always want to be bishops, don't they? They always do, whatever it is that you get into.') *DJ Rush: 'Doing It To Death (2x12"-Doing It To Death)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *''William's holiday in Turkey'' *Taylor's Kentucky Boys: 'Forked Deer (Compilation CD-Before The Blues, Vol. 1)' (Yazoo) :(JP: 'I loved Istanbul meself, I must say, or Stamboul as we travellers call it: actually, I'm not sure that people do any more. I'd love to go back: if it wasn't for the flying, I'd be there every weekend.') *Huntington Cads: 'Enchantment (CD-Go Exotic!)' (Mai Tai) *Snuff: 'Standing In The Shadow Of Love (CDS-Do Do Do EP)' (Deceptive) Four Tops cover. :(JP: 'I don't know about that, y'know. I kind of like it, I mean I like the idea of it, but I don't know, it doesn't work 100% for me...rather like actually the new single from Kenickie, which is their first for a major label, and I know that I'm going to get accused as I often am of not playing stuff because it's become kind of vaguely popular or has appeared on a major label, but whatever it was that I liked about Kenickie seems to have been slightly just drained away from it really, and it sounds like a record company record. Perhaps I should have played it to you anyway: perhaps I'll play it to you in next week's edition of John Peel's Music from BFBS.') *Bush Chemists: 'Fire Trap (CD-Dub Convention)' (Fashion) *''news - edited out'' *Cougars: 'The Car's Been Drinking (CD-Ten Curiously Strong Songs)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Misunderstood: 'Shake Your Money Maker (CD-Golden Glass)' (Get Back) :(JP: 'It says that it's a companion to the LP Before The Dream Faded on Cherry Red Records. My copy of that, which is one of my most treasured possessions, mainly cos - obviously the music's wonderful, but also the sleeve notes tend to be mainly about me as well, with some pictures of me which don't appear anywhere else. And my copy of it has disappeared and where it's gone I simply do not know: I keep thinking, "I'd love to play that and I'd love to play that," but it can't be done, so if anybody who's listening to this programme has got a spare copy of it or knows where they could find one, or if it's available on CD - perhaps it is and I've somehow missed out on that - I should be enormously pleased to hear...(puts on sulky voice) I know you're too busy to write: I've kind of got used to that really. It's disappointing but...well, I don't know. (pause) Oh boy.') *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: 'Intro / The Vengeance Of Galaxy 5 / Phase Interlude (CD-Songs Of A Dead Dreamer)' (Asphodel) *Ween: 'I Don't Wanna Leave You On The Farm (CD-12 Golden Country Greats)' (Flying Nun) *Lynn "Chirps" Smith: 'Calico Corn (Compilation CD-Froots #7)' (Folk Roots) *Unhold: 'Wo Lässt Du Denken (Where You Can Think) (CD-Breit Vom Geist Der Zeit)' (Fidel Bastro) *Raincoats: 'Only Tonight (CD-Looking In The Shadows)' (Geffen) *Mikrotec: 'Creator (12")' (Fifth World) *Gallon Drunk: 'Two Clear Eyes (CDS)' (City Slang) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Jeepster (CD-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) T. Rex cover. *June Of 44: 'Sanctioned In A Birdcage (CD-Tropics And Meridians)' (Quarterstick) :(JP: 'I was rather regretting the fact that I seem to have no more tracks to play you by the Swedish Elvis, Eilert Pilarm, and so I thought I'd start again at the beginning of the LP. Frankly, I can't remember whether I've played you this one or not, but, er, I didn't play them all because there are, I forget how many tracks there are on there - 22 - but this is how Eilert does Are You Lonesome Tonight. It's pretty moving.') The available track listings for BFBS suggest that he hadn't done so. *Eilert Pilarm: 'Are You Lonesome Tonight (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) *Woodshed: 'Pond Life (2x12"-Devil's Jukebox)' (Cloak And Dagger) *Godzuki: 'Orange Red, Bright Blue (CD-Trail Of The Lonesome Pine)' (March) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-08-17 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes